Sera
} |name = Sera |image = Sera-romance.png |px = 270px |title = Friend |class = Rogue |specialization = Tempest |gender = Female |race = Elf |affiliation = Friends of Red Jenny The Inquisition (conditional) |quests = A Friend of Red Jenny The Verchiel March A Woman Who Wants for Nothing |family = |voice = Robyn Addison |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Sera is an elven archer and companion in Dragon Age: Inquisition. She can be recruited during the quest A Friend of Red Jenny and is a potential romance option for a female Inquisitor. Background Sera is impulsive and reactionary, taking delight in humbling the established authority she views as arrogant and selfish. For her, it's not about what's right, it's about what's right now. She sees actions taken for the 'greater good' as just an excuse to hurt others who don't deserve it simply because it's easier. She was a member of the enigmatic group of rogues known as the Friends of Red Jenny, yet the coming of the Breach terrified her.[http://www.dragonage.com/#!/en_US/characters/elves/sera Sera's profile on the official Dragon Age: Inquisition website]. Fortunately, Sera and her "friends" can be frightening, too, and if she needs to put an arrow through some baddies so regular people can sleep at night, so be it. Sera fights for those caught in the middle, but she also needs order restored. The world has to be normal so she can play. Sera was orphaned as a child in Denerim and was caught stealing at a young age. She remembers being from the Elven Alienage in Denerim as an infant, though Sera denies this and rejects the "arsehole" residents of the alienage as well as its "stupid" Vhenadahl, that so-called "real" elves always have and pray to. Dragon Age: Inquisition: Complete Sera/Dwarf Romance.... Lady Emmald, a sick and barren woman, took her in and became Sera's patron. When she died, Sera inherited her estate, but rejected it and the fortune that came with it. Being raised by humans, as well as the psychological abuse faced during her time as Lady Emmauld's ward, cemented a distinctly non-elven point of view and a disregard for elven culture in general.According to banter between Sera and Solas. Sera's skills as a rogue and archer are self-trained, not taught by others. Involvement Dragon Age: Inquisition Initial statistics Despite being an elf, Sera is "human-trained" rather than "elf-trained" for the purposes of what armor she can wear. She is the only companion with this quirk. Equipment Approval Being raised by humans, Sera doesn't see herself as being particularly "elfy", so asking her about her elven heritage and the history of elves will cause her to disapprove. She likes the world to be simple, and believes most problems can be solved by fighting things out—agreeing with her will gain you approval, as will agreeing with her when she talks negatively about nobles. Romance The player can begin the romance almost immediately after recruiting Sera into their party. Upon welcoming her into the Inquisition, the player has the option to flirt with Sera and tell her that they think they'll like having her around, and they hope that she feels the same. If the Inquisitor is female, Sera will flirt back. She'll coyly mention that she'll need to start calling the Inquisitor something other than "Herald". When you talk to her at the tavern after, she will casually flirt with the female player when you talk to her about her life and the Inquisition. If you ask Sera to talk about herself for instance, her approval will rise and she'll tease back, "Oh, yeah? Interested, are you?" Although Sera is available for all female Inquisitors, she will respond to the Inquisitor differently depending on their race and class. For instance, Sera expresses a particular fondness for female Qunari. (In her words, "Woof.") Alternatively, she has the hardest time opening up to a Dalish elf Inquisitor, due to her distaste of everything "elfy". Sera is scared of magic, and expresses disinterest in an Inquisitor's mage abilities if they have any. However, as the romance progresses, she will love the Inquisitor regardless. In fact, in banter with other party members about magic or race, she will make a point to express that the Inquisitor is an exception to her beliefs. After the Inquisitor reaches Skyhold and is titled Inquisitor," they can begin to pursue their romance with Sera more seriously. Sera will pull the player aside and congratulate them on their title, as well as express concern for who The Elder One was revealed to be.When rambling about her concerns, she'll make a snide comment saying, "How pretty are you that I actually think this shite is possible?" If the Inquisitor responds flirtatiously back, Sera will coo that they should "see how things go" in terms of their relationship. After that, the Inquisitor is able to ask Sera at any time about where their relationship might be going. If Sera does not have high enough approval to pursue the relationship, Sera will continue to say that she needs to get to know the Inquisitor better. During this time, the Inquisitor can bring Sera along on missions in order to try to raise approval. They can also participate in pranking other members of the Inquisition with Sera, as well. If the player enthusiastically partakes in each prank, Sera will greatly approve. After the completion of Sera's personal quest, the Inquisitor can allow Sera to continue to use the Friends of Red Jenny to help aid the Inquisition. Sera will greatly approve of the Inquisitor's acceptance, and comment on how she is not used to people treating her so nicely. She'll say that the "Lady" Inquisitor is on her good side, and that she hopes that it lasts. Eventually, when asking about where their relationship is headed, a cutscene will occur that officially begins Sera's romance. Sera will comment on how she's noticed the flirting, and seen the looks that the Inquisitor has been giving her. She will tell the Inquisitor that she likes her, and doesn't want to share her. The Inquisitor can choose to decline the romance during this conversation, officially begin the romance and leave to go have sex with Sera (because, as Sera states, she's "tired of talking"), or begin the romance but state that she wants to wait before they begin having sex together. Sera will also begin to start calling the Inquisitor a random nickname during this conversation. If the Inquisitor responds negatively to the nickname, Sera will change it to a different nickname. After this conversation, Sera will continue to call the Inquisitor by the same nickname, only changing it when the Inquisitor asks that she be called something else. After the relationship officially begins, the Inquisitor is able to kiss Sera anytime she wants to when she's in Skyhold. Also, after the player eats cookies on the roof with Sera, they are able to spend time together on the roof at any time the player chooses to, as well. If the Inquisitor takes Sera adventuring, Sera will occasionally make passing references to their relationship in conversation, or cause the Inquisitor to remark upon it. For example, Sera will propose a plan to Blackwall to seduce a hypothetical man, at which point the Inquisitor will object. Sera will then explain that at the point in the plan when the man proposes sleeping with her, Sera will tell him that she prefers his wife, and then punch him in the face, allaying the Inquisitor's concern. Eventually, Sera will mention to the Inquisitor that she bought them a hat. While the hat ended up being stuffed with apples in an attempt to mock Corypheus, the gift begins to make the Inquisitor wonder if she should give Sera a gift in return to express her fondness. The quest The Woman Who Wants for Nothing will begin, and the Inquisitor must ask the other members of the Inquisition if they know what type of gift she can buy Sera. While most of the Inquisition will disapprove of the Inquisitor romancing Sera in response, talking to everyone is the only way that the quest can be completed. The only person who has a suggestion for a gift is Vivienne, who sarcastically mentions that the Inquisitor should just shave her pubic hair to say something crude. The Inquisitor can agree to this gift idea or disapprove in response, if the Inquisitor disapproves of the idea, Dorian will also suggest it. Regardless of the Inquisitor's choice, she will need to talk to Sera after she has finally talked to everyone else in the Inquisition. When the Inquisitor mentions that she asked everyone for a gift idea but has no idea what to get, Sera will respond gleefully pleased over the fact that the Inquisitor talked to anyone ''at all about their relationship. The fact that the Inquisitor told everyone that she's the Inquisitor's lover makes her delighted, and she claims it's the best gift ever. She pulls the Inquisitor to bed as thanks, and the screen will fade to black as they kiss. If the Inquisitor agreed to the idea, a scene will show a naked Sera and Inquisitor in bed with Sera laughing in disbelief that the Inquisitor agreed to the suggestion, she will fall off of the bed in laughter and pull the Inquisitor down with her. If the Inquisitor disapproved of the idea, this scene will not occur and it will end with the two kissing on the bed. At some point in the game, Sera angrily tell the Inquisitor to leave her alone before attempting to storm off. The Inquisitor will trail after Sera, demanding to know what she did wrong. Apparently, Sera had a dream where the Inquisitor died. She claims that dreams show stuff, and those type of things are stuff that she doesn't want to think about. While she angrily rattles on to the Inquisitor about things about their relationship that pisses her off, the subtly of her conversation shows that she's actually angry about the fact that she's falling in love with the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor can point this fact out to her, or end their romance then. If the Inquisitor points out Sera's overuse of the word "love" in her angry rant, and tells Sera that she loves her back. Sera responds by angrily tackling the Inquisitor, and kissing as the scene fades to black. The Inquisitor can continue to see romantic cutscenes and conversations throughout the rest of the game. After the Inquisitor defeats the Elder One, Sera will join the Inquisitor in her chambers when the Inquisition celebrates at Skyhold. Sera will confess how much she loves the Inquisitor's ability to stay herself despite all of the "Herald" stuff, and she can't wait to continue to stay by the Inquisitor's side. The two of them will walk out on to the balcony, looking over the beautiful landscape together as the scene fades to black and the credits roll (closing on a suggestion from Sera to push the bed off the balcony to see what happens). Quotes '']] * ''(When meeting the Inquisitor for the first time.) "The important thing is: you glow. You're the Herald thingy?" * (While removing an arrow from the aforementioned noble's head.) "Blah, blah, blah! Obey me! Arrow in my face!" * (Dealing with Lord Pel Harmond of Verchiel.) "Mother pusbucket frigging bastard shitebag pissface! Eat it, you lop-eared, son of an arse-nut rot-suck piece of...ugh!" * "Someone little always hates someone big. And unless you don't eat, sleep, or piss, you're never far from someone little." * "If you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches." * "Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." * "Watch out, yeah? The hole in the sky didn't start their war. Stupid people did that." * "I just... I've got all this Chantry stuff in my head, and it makes sense, right? But it's... fuzzy. I want to see if it's all really real. I just don't know if I want to really know." Trivia * While a male Inquisitor can't romance Sera, they can however flirt with her and even do some pranks with her around Skyhold. * She is described as "The Wildcard" in the promotional materials.Dragon Age Twitter * She was written by Lukas Kristjanson.David Gaider (September 4, 2013). Tumblr * In early concept art and gameplay videos she was shown with much longer hair down to her shoulders. * Mary Kirby describes her as Tequila and Skittles.Mary Kirby Twitter * Sera cut her hair with a knife because it got in her eyes,Sera Character Kit which is why it looks uneven. * Sera is described as being kind of nuts and probably best defined by her contempt of bigwigs.Lazygamer.net - a UK issue of PC Gamer * Sera's greatest fear is nothingness. * Sera can tell the Inquisitor that she has played with a small painted box as a child when she lived in Denerim. It's possible that it was the same box the Warden steals for the Friends of Red Jenny from First Enchanter Irving's office. * According to banter with Solas, Sera appears to have occasional flashes of the uncanny sensitivity to magical or supernatural effects that is part of being elven, in spite of her disdain for acting "elfy."A dialogue between Sera and Solas will mention feeling very "shaky" and strange, accompanied with deja vu. Similarly, when prompted by Solas she mentions seeing strange things "beyond" the Breach. Codex entries Gallery Seraconcept.jpg|Concept art Inquisition Sera concept 4.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 5.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 6.png|Sera concept art Inquisition Sera concept 7.png|Sera concept art Sera poster.jpg|Promotional CG Serareveal.jpg|E3 2014 promotional image Sera the wildcard.jpg|Sera "The Wildcard" SeraTEoT.jpg|Sera in the Enemy of Thedas trailer Sera at the Tavern.png|Sera Close-up External links * Sera Character Kit References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition companions Category:Elves Category:Inquisition members Category:Rogues Category:Love interests Category:Fereldans Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters